Conventionally, an arm of an office chair is either fixed or adjustable with respect to height. However, there is a gap between either type of above arms. As such, no support provided by such arms for elbow portion as one person uses for example a computer. Such elbow suspension may easily cause fatigue. This is one of the drawbacks of conventional chair arm.
An exploded view of a conventional chair arm is shown in FIG. 1 wherein rail member A is open to the top. As such, rear portion of rail member A is open when sliding member B moves forward relative to rail member A. But this is unsatisfactory for the purpose for which the invention is concerned for the following reasons:
1. Foreign objects may drop into the open portion of rail member A to clog the sliding member B. Further, it may hurt a child's fingers if child's hand is put on that open portion of rail member A.
2. Sliding member B is structurally complex. Also, a rubber block B1 is required to engage with sliding member B. Furthermore, a stopper A1 is provided in the front portion of rail member A to limit the movement of sliding member B. This results in an increase of manufacturing cost.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an improved chair arm in order to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.